1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking appliance, and more specifically, to a cooking appliance including an enamel composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enamel is formed by applying a glassy glaze on a surface of a metal plate. Generally, the enamel is used for a cooking appliance, etc., such as a microwave oven and other types of ovens. Meanwhile, the enamel is classified into acid-resistant enamel that can prevent oxidation and heat-resistant enamel that can withstand a high temperature, etc., according to the type of glaze. Further, the enamel is classified into aluminum enamel, zirconium enamel, titanium enamel, soda-lime glass enamel, etc., according to the materials added to the enamel.
Generally, the cooking appliance is a device that cooks foods by heating them using a heating source. Since food waste, etc., produced during cooking becomes attached to an inner wall of a cavity of the cooking appliance, when the cooking of foods is completed in the cooking appliance, the inner portion of the cavity should be cleaned. Further, since foods are cooked at a high temperature, the inner wall of the cavity, etc., is exposed to organic materials and alkali components. Therefore, when the enamel is used for cooking devices, the enamel needs heat resistance, chemical resistance, wear resistance, pollution resistance, etc. Therefore, a need exists for enamel that can facilitate the cleaning of the cooking appliance and can better withstand a high temperature. In other words, a need exists for a cooking appliance that includes an enamel composition that improves the heat resistance, chemical resistance, wear resistance, and pollution resistance of the enamel.